


Meet Me In The Hallway

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [9]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Bathroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Concerts, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian gives you a backstage pass to his concert at the Brixton Academy in '93 and can't wait until you get home to spend a few minutes with you.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Meet Me In The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! :)
> 
> Sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything, life is still a little crazy! I promise I'm still working on Rev On The Red Line if you're reading that, but I wanted to post a little something for those who aren't into that story!
> 
> This was a request for the reader to see Brian perform at the Brixton Academy in '93 and I totally didn't shamelessly rewatch the concert a few times before writing this...
> 
> Lastly, the commenter was anonymous so I will dedicate it to them here and I hope they (and everyone) enjoy! :)

It was hard to contain your excitement as you nervously tapped your foot against the floor already rumbling with the intensity of the instruments being played on stage, chewing on your nail as you leant against the spot on the cool wall that you deemed enough out of the way of the crew members and other important people bumbling about backstage. Nobody was questioning your presence even though your heart was hammering in your chest, the pass hanging around your neck Brian handed you earlier that morning granting you access to where you currently stood and ultimately helping you blend in as just another face difficult to make out under the dim lights. You felt ridiculous worrying over such a thing, repeating the conversation you’d made Brian participate in multiple times in an effort to decrease your worries in the days leading up to the concert.

_ “Are you sure that nobody will think it’s strange that I’m there?” _

_ “Baby, I’m the only one there that’ll know your face. There’s always tons of people backstage who don’t know each other and I promise you won’t stick out,” Brian sighed while pulling you into a hug and using one hand to tip your chin up so your gazes were forced to meet.  _

_ “What if people stare?” You asked, pouting your lip out even though you knew he thought you were ridiculously over-worrying.  _

_ “Well you’re certainly eye-catching so I wouldn’t be surprised…” _

_ “I’m being serious!” You yelled with a smile at his quiet laugh, gently pushing him away and sulking across the room to drop down onto your bed. “Aren’t you afraid of someone putting the pieces together and somehow knowing about us?” _

_ “If you’re really that uncomfortable you don’t have to go,” Brian answered while following your trail and plopping himself down to sit next to you. “We’ve hardly been out in public together and I’ve had years of experience fighting off the nosy press.” _

_ You flashed him a sad smile at the explanation, sighing in defeat and relaxing into his side when he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “I would like to go and support you but I guess I’m just nervous. Will...she be there?” _

_ There was a small silence that hung in the air after your question, the woman referenced in your words obvious to both of you. It wasn’t often that you ever mentioned her, usually trying your best to forget he already had somebody to go home to once he was done shagging you, but you felt it was a fair question at this point. “Ah she’s got her own stuff to do. Do you think I’m mad enough to invite you both to the same event?” Brian asked back while pulling you impossibly closer to him.  _

_ “Well you are pretty bold so I wouldn’t be surprised…” _

_ Brian dropped his jaw in jest offense at your mocking words, a small giggle escaping your mouth when you just defensively stared back at him with your eyebrows raised. “So you’ll be there?” He asked, shifting the tone again with a small smile that made it difficult to let him down.  _

_ “Fine,” You answered, breaking out your own wide grin when his eyes practically lit up at your answer. “But what if someone asks me what I’m doing there?” _

_ “Have you worried about every possible scenario?” Brian laughed before leaning in to press a sloppy kiss against your cheek. “Just tell them you’re a relative of someone in the band getting the chance of a lifetime as a budding musician.” _

_ “Did you come up with that off the top of your head or have you been thinking about this too?” You asked with another timid smile, shifting to sit in his lap and resting your head against his shoulder while your legs dangled over his. “Promise me I won’t get you in trouble?” _

_ “I promise. You have nothing to worry about,” Brian answered in a soft voice, returning his hand back under your chin and gently forcing you to sit up so he could press your lips together. You braced your hand against his chest as his tongue pushed past your parted lips, trying not to squirm under his touch when his free hand settled on your thigh to slowly rub along the fabric of your jeans.  _

_ “I do have one thing to worry about, though,” You whispered against his mouth when you both slightly pulled back to catch your breath.  _

_ “And what would that be?” Brian curiously asked with a light squeeze to your leg. _

_ “I’ve no idea how on Earth you’re going to be able to keep your hands off of me around all those other people.” _

_ Brian scoffed at your answer, shaking his head in disbelief and nudging you to properly lay down on the mattress. You instinctively spread your legs to give him room to kneel between them, giggling when his hands slid up your shirt and he ducked down to press lingering kisses along the column of your throat.  _

The roaring cheer of the crowd stopped your recollection of that morning before it could devolve into the raunchy memory of another hook-up, taking in a breath and feeling a deep blush paint your cheeks as you remembered where you were. There was still nobody caring to interrupt you, too focused on their own tasks and purpose behind the stage to worry about your explanation. 

You hadn’t even realised the concert was coming to a close, standing on your tiptoes to catch a small glimpse of the stage where the band had lined up to wave their false goodbyes to the audience. A strange look from one of the burly men pushing a large case across the floor at your strange desperation to see what was going on made you stop in your tracks, leaning against the wall again to act as if you’d never moved in the first place and blessing the darkness that hid your obvious sign of embarrassment. 

You had a good view of the band members walking off the stage, smiling to yourself at the unspoken joy at the performance written on all of their faces and forgetting your worries about being found out for just a split second in favor of selfishly partaking in the charged atmosphere. You were hit with a sting of jealousy when you watched Brian come into view with one of the talented singers next to him, knowing it was silly considering your own relationship with him but chewing on your lip in contemplation nonetheless. It was obvious that their connection was entirely friendly and professional despite her gorgeous looks, and you felt terrible to have so little faith in the famous guitarist to think he’d openly flirt with another girl knowing you were somewhere back there as well.

There wasn’t much time to worry, though, the rushed quick outfit change and regrouping having them lining up to go back out almost as soon as the lights on the stage dimmed to practically match the darkness of the area you’d stayed in the entire show. It seemed as if Brian was looking around for somebody and you hoped deep down in your heart that he was trying to find you, chewing on your lip with the knowledge that it was practically impossible for him to spot you leaning against the wall while the hoard of people now surrounding him failed to make the changing of his shirt any faster.

The deafening uptick in enthusiasm from the crowd when they realised they were getting another final song brought out your curiosity, looking around again like a maniac to make sure nobody was eyeing you before slowly peeling yourself from your coveted spot and tiptoeing towards the wings. You defensively crossed your arms under your chest when your movement brought you a few unwanted looks, although you couldn’t really blame them considering your less than modest outfit consisting of a plain t-shirt under denim overalls that had both seen the wrath of your fabric scissors to be practically cut in half showed off much of your now sweat-dampened skin. 

The bright contrast of the stage made you squint your eyes as you weaved through the few people scattered about, nodding with a small smile if your gazes met and trying to walk with the confidence that you deserved to be there just as much as them. You had to stop your jaw from dropping when you finally got a good view of the stage, mouth watering at the sight of Brian so in his element that the others around him had no choice but to follow in his footsteps. It didn’t help that the white tank-top hugging his torso immediately brought your mind right back to a dirty place, remembering the improper way in which you already got to see how his muscles flexed and fingers danced along the strings of his beloved guitar as he took control of the stage.

You nearly passed out when his head turned towards the wings, unfolding your arms to lock your hands in front of your stomach and praying that somehow he’d notice you were standing there. Although it seemed like a ridiculous want, fate seemed to be on your side when his eyes lingered in your direction but it was hard to tell if he could actually see you or was just keeping his line of sight level with the way his head was tilted. You let your lips curl into an intentional smile in the hopes of the best scenario being the truth as a signal that you were enjoying watching him in action, a different kind than you were used to, but also that you knew you’d made the right decision to take him up on his risky offer. 

You were sure you’d die a happy woman when Brian winked before turning his attention back to the crowd, apparently acknowledging your presence and unknowingly making a shudder run up your spine. You didn’t have the opportunity to revel in the feeling, someone bumping into your shoulder making you feel somehow in the way and quickly turning on your heel to return to your position on the wall. Now your nervous blush was long gone to be replaced with a goofy grin, bouncing on your heels in place because you could no longer contain your excitement and longing for the song to finally finish. 

As much as you appreciated his work and dedication to music, the thought of getting your hands on him again took over in your mind and you fruitlessly willed yourself to calm down. You knew it’d probably be hours before he would leave the venue and give you a chance to meet with him in secrecy, chewing on your lip as you contemplated an unsuspicious way to at least talk with him before he was whisked away to some room in the back of the arena where more important people would be waiting to continue the celebration. You knew your provocative outfit could be a little helpful in catching his attention making sure nobody was watching again before unclasping one of the buttons holding your overalls up and stylishly folding the fabric over. You had to be careful with the new look, though, realising a quick motion or raising of your arms would move your crop top too far up to reveal the fact that you’d forgone wearing a bra with the outfit. 

The crowd hadn’t lost any of its enthusiasm as the night came to a close, their cheering making your own ears ring despite the distance, and you felt just as thrilled as them - most likely for completely different reasons, though. You tried to act relaxed as the band filed backstage again, the flashlights guiding their way breaking through the foggy darkness you were accustomed to but doing little to help anyone else see. It didn’t really matter anyways because the flood of people blocked your view once again, sighing to yourself and looking down at the ground while hooking your thumbs behind the denim around your waist in disappointment. You wondered maybe if you just went home now you’d get to see Brian sometime before the rising daylight broke on another weekday where you didn’t have the luxury of getting to sleep in thanks to your expensive tuition at university. 

Your sharp gasp when someone’s large hand easily wrapped around your entire bicep was lost in the noise filling all parts of the venue now, the only indicator of your surprise being the comical wideness of your eyes when you looked up to figure out why you were being grabbed. The sight of a familiar mop of curls towering over you immediately relinquished your fear, breathing out a laugh of disbelief when Brian simply smiled and took his hand off of you. You were about to frown at the lack of contact but stopped when he braced his hand against the wall and leant down to whisper in your ear. 

“Were you trying to mess me up tonight, dressed like that?” He quietly asked with a lick of his lips, eyes casting down to trace along the lines of your garments as he shifted on his feet.

“You don’t like my concert attire?” You asked back at the same volume, lifting your arm to push your hair to rest behind your shoulder with the real intent of letting him get a taste of the skimpiness of your outfit. You noticed the hand resting at his side ball into a fist at the sight of the bottom of your breast peeking out from under your top, smirking when his eyes met yours again and blushing when he looked around to watch for any onlookers like you had earlier.

“I’ll have to get a good look at it...but I usually prefer you wearing even less.”

“Strong words in public,” You shot back while tipping your head up to evilly smile at him. “Remember where we are, Daddy.”

“You should follow your own advice, love. I’ll need to see you in a few...meet me in the hallway,” Brian whispered before standing up and nodding his head goodbye as if you’d just ended a friendly conversation. His words had hardly sunk in as you watched him walk away, immediately swarmed by another group of people you couldn’t even remember seeing before and talking to them with ease as if you didn’t even exist. 

You let a few minutes pass before peeling yourself off of the wall for the last time, figuring it had been long enough since the crew hoping to get their work done and go home for the night were partaking in viewing your spectacle of an outfit instead of packing up the instruments. You thought about telling Brian about their staring, crossing your arms again as one of them found the audacity to whistle at you, already feeling weak in the knees to think about how he’d love to show off his dominance over you after learning about the catcalling. 

You were grateful for the rush of much less humid air that chilled your skin as you made your way back down the same path you had used to get backstage, using the overused, disinterested smile you had flashed people all night to politely greet anyone you passed by and hoping you exuded that air of confidence that you knew what you were doing, even if the truth was the complete opposite. 

Rounding a corner brought Brian leaning his shoulder against the wall into your field of view, keeping up the same pace you had been walking at so as to not raise any suspicion and absentmindedly chewing on your lip when his gaze met yours for another time that night. He curled his lip into his heart-warming smile before weakly gesturing towards the room across the hall from him and disappearing behind its door to leave the hallway completely silent save for the heavy tapping of your combat boots on the dingy floor. 

You took one last look around to make sure nobody was watching before gently pushing the men’s restroom door in and slowly stalking your way into the practically sterile and surprisingly large space. The wood had hardly swung shut behind you when Brian rushed from his stance against the sinks to grip your cheeks in his rough palms and pull you into a harsh kiss, the warm feel of his body pressing yours into the door making your head spin in anticipation of what was to come. You gripped onto the sides of his damp tank-top as he prodded his tongue past your lips, always acting as if he’d never get another chance to kiss you, and tilted your head up to fix the ever present gap in your heights. 

“God, I’ve been dying to see you all night,” Brian whispered against your lips while giving you a short break to catch your breath, but forcing you to keep looking at him as one of his hands fell down to lightly wrap around your neck. 

“The feeling’s mutual,” You whispered back, moaning into the kiss when he slammed his lips back into yours and tightened his grip on your throat to make you even more breathless. “But I think some people have already beaten you to it.”

“What are you talking about?” Brian quietly asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow and letting his other hand mimic the placement of the one already around your neck to completely control you in his hold. You tried not to smile at how possessive he already was even though you hadn’t explained the situation, running your hands along his shirt and trying not to flutter your eyes shut when his hips unintentionally shifted against yours. 

“Well I wore this outfit tonight just for you, Daddy, but I think some of the men backstage thought they might get a chance to see what I’ve got underneath it.”

“Is that so? Too bad they don’t know that you’re already all mine,” Brian said in a low tone, pressing his fingers into your skin and practically sneering at your responding soft moan. 

“Yes Daddy, I completely belong to you,” You whispered as you stared up into his equally wide eyes. “But are you really going to take me in this bathroom?”

“It’s too dangerous to go anywhere else, you know there’s already press and crew members crawling about in search of where I am,” Brian sighed with a chaste kiss to your lips before sliding his hands down to rest on your hips. “Unless you’d rather me just leave and I can come visit you at home some other time when-”

“No!” You whined, cutting him off with a pout. “I’d let you fuck me anywhere you wanted to Daddy, but this just doesn’t seem that private.”

“You worry too much, darling,” Brian answered with a sigh, stepping away while grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the stalls. 

You scoffed at his words, following his lead nonetheless and holding down a shudder when he purposefully bent over you to close the door and turn the lock. His lips were on yours again in an instant, engulfing you in another searing kiss turned more intense now that his hands impatiently groped at your chest. You gasped into his mouth when he took advantage of the short length of your shirt that could hardly be classified as such to grip your breast with his calloused fingertips, already falling under his spell even though he’d barely touched you and letting yourself be walked back into the wall. 

“I don’t think you worry enough,” You breathed when he pulled away to press kisses along your cheeks, cursing his tunnel vision intent on using your body when he pinched at your nipple in a wordless response. “What if somebody walks in on us?”

“Baby, you know I’ll handle it but we’ll be fine, alright? Just let me take care of you...like I always do,” Brian answered as he stood up to tower over you, twitching his lip into a small smile at the end of his sentence. 

“Alright...I’m sorry Daddy,” You whispered while casting your eyes down in shame for making him think that you didn’t have complete trust in him. 

“It’s alright, love, and if you’re really too concerned about it I’d be more than happy to let you go and we can meet up later,” He added with a kiss to your forehead as his hand went back to a more innocent position against your hip. 

“No Daddy, I wanna show you I can be your good girl wherever you want me to be,” You smiled, taking advantage of his hesitancy to settle your own hands on the buckle of his belt just above the obvious bulge straining against his trousers. “And a good girl would never leave her Daddy high and dry in such a state after all he’s done for her.”

“You’re never this easily obedient...did I miss something?” Brian joked, leaning back down to press his lips against yours with the most endearment you’d seen from him in weeks.

The sweet moment didn’t last very long, your fingers curling against the precautious spot above the prominent outline of his cock when he toyed with the other fastener holding the other side of your overalls up to make the patch of fabric covering your torso fold over. You sagged against the stall when his hands slowly made their way down your bare sides, pushing the denim the rest of the way down your legs to make the garment pool at your feet and smiling against your lips when he found nothing else underneath.

“Oops...I might have been so excited about going to your show I forgot to put on any pants,” You spoke teasingly against his lips, gripping tighter onto his belt when his fingers tapped dangerously close to your now exposed cunt. 

“Bloody hell,” Brian murmured before pulling you into another lingering kiss that almost made you forget you were standing in a public bathroom with your bottom half starkers. 

A rough squeeze to your arse made you instinctively release your hold on his belt, dropping your jaw in offense when Brian pulled back with a smug look and you realised his sneaky trap you fell right into. His hands stayed steady on your hips as he got down to his knees to kneel in front of you and place kisses along your stomach but refused to dip down where you both really wanted him to go. You self-consciously bit your lip as you looked down at his somehow still perfectly bouncy head of hair because even though it was a sight you had seen many times before, there was always the doubt in the back of your mind that your life had just been a long dream and you’d wake up any minute now. 

It was certainly reality when you felt his tongue poke out to gingerly tease along your clit, gently carding your hands into his hair in case he planned on stopping you and softly moaning when he simply repeated his action. Your heart almost beat out of your chest when he flicked his eyes up to finally meet yours once again, a sweet smile you planned on showing him interrupted by a much louder moan you couldn’t contain when the prod of his tongue travelled lower to drag between your folds. He seemed satisfied with your reaction, breaking the eye contact to focus on lapping some additional wetness between your legs and unknowingly making you go completely mad in the process. You retaliated by flexing your fingers against his scalp to tug on his hair and were rewarded with a squeeze to your hip in a spot where he definitely knew there were already fading bruises. 

“Shit, Daddy, I’m never going to last like this,” You moaned, tensing against the cold metal you were pressed against when his lips closed around your clit. He seemed to take no seriousness in your statement, rubbing his large hands up and down your twitching thighs while his tongue circled around your sensitive nerves to make you choke on another high-pitched noise. 

You were about to complain when he suddenly pulled away but his wide eyes staring up at you made your mind go blank, panting into the otherwise silent air and tracking the motion of one of his hands as it slid towards the inside of your thigh. You instinctively shuffled your legs further apart, a slightly difficult task considering the rigid fabric of your overalls surrounding your ankles, squeezing your eyes shut when a dry finger followed the same path his mouth had just traversed. 

“Eyes open, babygirl,” Brian reminded while stopping the movement of his finger, smiling when you slowly lifted your eyelids again to glance down at him. You whimpered when his slender finger pushed past your entrance and slipped one of your now free hands under the short fabric of your shirt, trying to dish back some of the teasing by using your other hand to circle around the lewd protrusion of your nipple poking through your shirt. You assumed he liked your show, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as you let out short moans at the familiar and slightly painful drag of his finger along your slick walls. 

“Don’t you h-have other people waiting for you?” You slyly asked, stuttering when he slid a second digit inside of you alongside the first. He smirked at your failed attempt to change his focus, leaning in to flick his tongue against your clit again - an action that had you unintentionally clenching around him. 

“Sure...but I’d stay with you all night if I could,” Brian answered with a soft kiss to your thigh counteracted by a strategic press against your g-spot. 

“Don’t get all sappy on me now,” You sighed with a smile, legs trembling as he rubbed a third finger around your stretched entrance. “Can we pretty please just get to the part where you wreck me with your big cock now, Daddy? I’m dying to walk out of here with a limp.”

“Well since you’re so modest about it,” Brian joked as he slid his fingers from your cunt, the empty feeling making you disappointedly sigh even though you knew much bigger and better things were to come. 

You watched as he stood up and locked eyes with you before licking the wetness off of his fingers in a purposefully improper manner, the sight making you dizzy for the millionth time that night. You took a leap of faith in questioning his dominant motives and wrapped one of your hands around his wrist, smiling before dragging his hand towards your mouth and taking the same fingers into your own mouth. You felt proud to hear a quiet moan fall past Brian’s lips as you savoured the taste of yourself mixed with his saliva, returning your hands back to his waist to work at his belt while you sucked on his fingers to remind him of what your mouth could do. 

You begrudgingly let Brian slip his fingers from your mouth once you had successfully undone his belt, sad because you knew you wouldn’t have a chance to suck his cock this time but focusing on the arousal pooled deep within your stomach in anticipation of the blessing of being stretched out by his considerable length. No words needed to be exchanged as you tugged his trousers and pants down just enough to release his flushed cock, immediately wrapping your hand around him and letting out a small squeak when he unexpectedly pulled you into an intense kiss. You weren’t even sure it could be classified as a kiss, really just a clashing of teeth and tongues since both of your attentions were on the slightly harsh drag of your palm along his shaft.

You knew not to push your luck too far and dropped your hand back down to your side when you felt him tense against you, harshly breathing when he pulled away with your bottom lip stuck between his teeth. 

“Thank you for inviting me here Daddy,” You whispered out of the blue as you stared up at him, not entirely sure why you felt this was the proper moment to bring it up but letting it tumble out of your mouth anyways. 

“I’m happy that you came,” Brian responded with a smile, pressing another light kiss against your swelling lips. 

“Well...I didn’t come yet,” You shot back, resting your hands on his biceps as he reached out to leisurely grip at your waist. 

“Do you have a comeback for _ everything  _ I say?”

“You love it,” You answered after a shrug of your shoulders, slightly bending your legs when you noticed one of his hands had left your skin to pump his own cock. You tightened your hold on him when you felt the head of cock tease past your entrance, tipping your head back against the metal wall while continuing to make eye contact with Brian through hooded eyelids. A deep sigh escaped from your lungs when he finally slid his cock into you, bottoming out in one go to make you raggedly moan and blush when the sound reverberated around the room. 

“You’re lucky I do,” Brian whispered right next to your ear after leaning in to press a kiss onto your cheek, giving you no time to react before starting to slowly roll his hips. 

You shook the overalls from around your ankles when Brian’s hand travelled to the back of your thigh, understanding the silent request and letting him lift your leg once you were free from the constraints of the tight denim. The new angle made a gush of arousal flow between your legs, weakly moaning into Brian’s hair as he sloppily kissed along your sweat-dampened neck. You slipped your eyes shut again as his hips repeatedly pressed against yours, clinging onto him for dear life and praying you’d never forget the way his muscles flexing underneath your fingertips felt. 

Everything came to a fearful stop when the creaking of the door being swung open made you both freeze, lowering your head with wide eyes and feeling even more freaked out to see the same expression on Brian’s face. You counted on him to have a solution, breathing faster as you heard heavy footsteps travel into the bathroom and barely recognizing that Brian was rapidly tapping your leg still positioned on the ground. It only took you a few seconds to realise what he was trying to silently tell you to do, lifting your foot slowly and giving your best shot at staying silent when his hips pressed you into the door to help keep you up now that you had absolutely no leverage to hold yourself up. His hands now both were supporting you under your thighs and you grabbed the overalls hanging from your foot as you heard the sink turn on from the other side of the room, praying Brian was strong enough to hold you up until the intruder left. 

You repeatedly clenched around Brian’s cock shoved inside of you, desperately chewing on your lip in an effort to hold down any noises at the intense pleasure being interrupted with the fear of getting caught and staring back at the guitarist whose face had softened now that he was confident you were out of sight from outside of the stall. It seemed whoever the other man was had decided to take the longest time to wash his hands in the history of the universe, whistling as he turned the tap off and noisily ripped a few paper towels from the rack. Your legs were trembling in the new position and you were sure you were both done for when his footsteps boomed in your direction, stopping as if to check if anyone was there before walking away and leaving the room silent again as the door swung shut behind him. 

“What did I tell you?” You angrily whispered as Brian helped you lower one leg again, pressing your fingertips harshly into his skin. 

“What?” Brian defensively asked back when you narrowed your eyes at him. “That bloke had no clue there were two people in here!”

“Yeah because you made me do some bloody sex gymnastics!” You scoffed, dropping your overalls back to the floor. 

“Can we not fight while my cock is still between your legs?” Brian asked with a small smile, clearing not as upset about the potential slip-up as you were. “I told you I can handle it...so can we get back to shagging now?”

“You better give me a good orgasm,” You sighed with a harsh poke to his chest, giggling when he ducked down to press a grateful kiss to the corner of your mouth. 

Brian seemed intent on delivering your request, fucking you in the same position for a few more moments until it became too straining on your lifted leg and offering to let you lean against the wall. You happily obliged, bracing your hands against the cool metal and enthusiastically moaning when he took you from behind and settled his hands on your hips. Your cunt was practically throbbing at this point, erratically clenching around Brian’s length as he slid in and out of your willing body and your orgasm started to approach. His rough hands trailed up your torso to clutch at your breasts, cruelly pinching at your nipples to make your bow your back and pant with each thrust that shifted you against the wall. 

You were happy to let him pull you into a standing position again, much easier now that you had both feet on the ground, and sighed as he kissed along your neck while still playing with your chest. You rested your weight against him as the pace of his thrusts started to falter, pushing your hips back against his to get him off faster and letting your moans get louder as your own release threatened to spill over. You let out a loud cry when one of his hands switched to rub concise circles into your clit, tensing against the sudden pleasure and feeling helpless to do anything except clench around him. 

You let out one final weak moan as your orgasm suddenly hit you, twitching under Brian’s touch and trying to keep still as he continued to thrust into you. He followed shortly after, slowing his fingers against your clit and tightening his grip on your chest as you felt the familiar warmth of his cum painting your insides. You continued to weakly roll your hips as you both came down from your highs, resting your head against his shoulder as you panted into the air that now certainly smelled of sex if anyone were to walk in again. 

“Get what you wanted?” Brian asked in jest before pulling out, smiling at your eye roll when you turned around to face him. 

“Yes...thank you Daddy,” You answered with your own small grin, pressing a kiss to his cheek before stepping around him to clean yourself up. 

“I should probably get going...you gonna stay?” Brian timidly asked as he tucked himself back into his trousers, looking up at you with eyes that seemingly were begging you to say yes. 

“I think I’ve had enough close calls tonight,” You smiled while slipping your overalls back on and pulling him into a hug. “Enjoy your afterparties...but I’ll be up at home if you find yourself bored of everyone else.”

Brian smiled at your vague invitation, pressing one final kiss to your lips before leaving you in the cold bathroom obviously looking like you’d just been up to something. You let a couple minutes pass before leaving the room yourself, eyes widening to find another man you didn’t recognize standing there when you opened the door. 

“Sorry, got ‘em mixed up,” You lied with a small laugh while pointing at the door, scurrying away before the stranger could ask any questions. 

You looked over your shoulder to see the man still staring at you, blushing an incredibly deep color when you rounded the corner and realised he must’ve seen your slight limp. Although, you couldn’t help but smile to think in a million years he’d never guess the alluring man on stage less than an hour ago was the one who gave it you.


End file.
